1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system capable of easily varying the specifications according to various objectives.
2. Related Background Art
The conventional information processing apparatus cannot satisfy the requirements of all applications but has to be designed independently in each case for which the required architecture of CPU is different, for example for word processing and for CAD (computer aided design). Stated differently, plural information processing apparatus of different specifications have to be prepared according to the respective applications intended.
It is, however, not possible to install, on a personal desk, plural sets of the information processing apparatus each consisting not only of the main body including the CPU but also of a display unit, an external memory device such as a floppy disk drive, a keyboard and a mouse. For certain apparatus, therefore, the user has to move to the place of installation thereof for operation. Also, the installation of plural apparatus for different applications gives rise to a high cost and requires much space.
On the other hand, for simply meeting all the application with one apparatus, it becomes necessary to reconstruct the programs, originally designed for CPU's of different specifications, for such apparatus, and there is required a tremendous amount of work for such reconstruction.